Fade
by AndyDona.chan
Summary: Molly Hooper was pathologist at Bart's hospital. She had chosen to work with dead people because she had a gift. Set after TRF. Pretend there's no season 3 - Halloween story attempt. Sherlolly but Johnlock bromance too. I'm sorry, please don't hate me!


Molly jumped startled and the sudden opening of the door to the morgue. She lifted her gaze and saw him, it wasn't the first time, and she wasn't sure when it would be the last one. Not that she wanted him to stop coming, she just knew he will, someday. Feeling the temperature drop with his entrance Molly tried to keep her usual self. It was a bit hard, but years of practice had taught her.

-He keeps ignoring me! – he shouted suddenly, she knew he was talking about John – I don't know why is so hard for him to just get over it and get back to be my friend and help me with the cases. Which by the way I'm sure he told Lestrade to stop giving me. I'm very close to being bored Molly. Please give me something to do! – Sherlock lifted his gaze to see her, and Molly smiled sadly.

-You know I can't. The new rules in the lab forbid me to give you any body parts, even if they're still going to the medical school. There's a camera and Mike has also a register of our "inventory".

Sherlock groaned and placed his head in the cool table in front of him. –You know, I could call Mycroft, but I think he might have some trouble with his ears or his phone has just started failing, because whenever I call, either he answers and pretends he can't understand me (or he just can't because of his developing problem) or he just won't to pick up, the thing is that John, Lestrade, Mycroft and in some level Mrs. Hudson are ignoring me, you're the only one talking to me lately. I wasn't dead, I came back, now, I understand I didn't said anything to them but, it's been a month! By now they should at least make a sarcastic comment about me, when I enter the room.

Molly sighed, she knew what Sherlock problem was, and she knew how to help, it shouldn't need to be difficult for her, it wasn't the first time she did something like that, but somehow she couldn't do it, her feelings for him were still strong, and since he kept coming it was really difficult to try to get over them and help him with what he needed.

She just approached him, her presence alone being her only way of comfort him, since she knew he never liked physical contact…

Sometime later he stood up and looked at her defeated; a little smile was all she got as a goodbye.

Ooooo

This time things were more difficult than before, it was a special celebration at Bart's, obviously John and Lestrade were there, along with many other people that she knew. And unfortunately he was there. He tried to blend into the crowd by doing what he always had done in situations like this, staying away and looking bored. But this time she was able to sense the sadness and hurt in him. Unintentionally she was pushed by the crowd towards him, until finally he saw her, and smiling she greeted him.

-I don't know why I bother coming to this nonsense. Really.

-Is not as if you were trying to socialize with them either. - She said with a glass of soda to her lips.

-No, but I used to had John to help me with that. Today not even Lestrade, Donovan or even Anderson are trying to make conversation. Molly can't you talk with them? Tell them what you did to cope with the fall, convince them to forgive me for what I did. Tell them I hadn't really changed, they are really exaggerating, and I'm starting to get annoyed.

John choose that moment to approach her, - Hello Molly!

-Hello John! - She said before Sherlock could speak – How have you been?

-Fine, better, bit better now.

-Awfully quiet, I'd said. – Added Sherlock in a low voice.

-Have any news to share? - said Molly truly curious about it. John smiled.

-Yes, actually. You know that new nurse? The one who's working with me?

-Yes, I've heard about her. Morstan?

-Mary Morstan, yes. I think she might be interested.

-Really? That's good news.

-Another annoying girlfriend, uh? - Sherlock huffed behind her. Soon Lestrade went the where they were talking, and started speaking about the food and the people in the party, he was drunk already. John excused himself and went to fetch Mary Morstan with promises to introduce her.

Molly noticed how Sherlock had become quiet, watching how Lestrade, John, and in a certain moment Sally Donovan and Mary Morstan ignored him. Unknown to her he was already making some deductions, but surprisingly to him not about their campaign to leave him out of the conversation. It was more interesting to watch Molly, and the way she actually seemed to ignore him as well when talking with everyone else. Also when she finally talked to him she used to hide her mouth from the rest, often with food, or something to drink. But not even then paying really attention to details, or at least not the details he should have in mind.

More to how grateful he felt towards her, for making the effort to at least talk to him, to see him, if it weren't for her he might had already loose all patience and driven everyone else crazy. He had also noticed some things that he hadn't noticed before, blanks in his mind and memories, one moment he was next her speaking and interacting, sometimes he was at Baker Street with John or Mrs. Hudson watching them, sometimes he was at her flat, watching her sleep…

Mycroft even made an appearance; he went towards Molly and politely greeted her, in an impulse he reached for his phone, with out looking really at the gadget. He dialed Mycroft's number, and he saw how his brother took out his phone and stared at it, he disconnected the call immediately, Molly looked at him curious.

-This keeps happening. It's his number, but every time I answer all I hear is static, I already called the company, but they can't explain it. I'll have to change my number. – His tone was emotionless, and he didn't wait for Molly's response, he just walked away.

Ooooo

Molly paid the cab and hurried out, she entered Baker Street as quick as possible, John had called her, he was moving out. Just by getting inside she felt the atmosphere change around her, some boxes were already towering near the door, many books and other pieces of furniture where getting ready to be moved out of the apartment.

She could hear shouting, the unmistakable deep voice changing his phrases from pleading to demanding. She saw him, standing in the center of the room, with a deep frown on his face, he looked at her with a look that was clearly asking her to talk to John about his predicament, and then strolled towards the kitchen; just then John entered the room and smiled sadly at her.

-Hi Molly, thanks for coming, nobody else was free today.

-Sure John, what do you need? - The sound of cracking glass was heard from the kitchen.

-Don't pay attention to that, it's been happening a lot this days. I think it's for the cold. It shouldn't be that cold. - It was still August but the room was freezing cold and John was wearing his usual jumper and gloves.

This time a flying glass flew towards the room and crashed at their feet, John looked at her and visibly paled – That's new.

-Listen, John, I have something to tell you. It's about Sherlock. - She was nervous; she wasn't used to talk about this with anyone.

-Now, don't tell me you think Sherlock's spirit is doing all this, it would creep me out. I already think I can see him roaming around the apartment every now and then, and you and I know he can't be alive.

Molly noticed him going stiff and walk back in the room, his eyes wide when he turned to see her, waiting for her answer as if expecting her to start laughing and deny it, as if expecting she would just point at him and John would see him.

-Actually…- she said lowering her gaze.

-No. No it's not true. I don't believe it! – Said Sherlock, the possibility making him panic – I AM NOT DEAD! Molly, tell him! – John shuddered a bit.

-Is it me or it's getting colder in here? – John's face was also skeptic, his features painted with sorrow and hurt.

-I AM ALIVE! - He shouted and stormed towards his room, slamming the door and startling Molly and John.

-Molly, I don't understand. What's happening? - He could hear John ask in the other room.

-Just what I've told you John. He is still here; he seems to not want you to move out…

-I can't stay Molly – this time John's voice sounded strangled, as if he were crying. – Every time I turn around I think I can see him! I can't stop remembering him! It hurt so much; I can't stay here any longer. Mary, she notices how I feel; I cannot be with her if I'm still grieving, I need to move on Molly.

Just then everything sank in, Molly must be the only one able to see him, they were not ignoring him, they just couldn't see him anymore, that explained why no one bothered to hear him, or make sarcastic comments, why his brother kept saying every time he called that he didn't like bad jokes, to stop calling. He opened the door once again, looking at them.

Molly looked at him, tears shining in her eyes, John also looked at him, their eyes meeting for the first time in a long time, and John walked backwards until he was sitting on Sherlock's chair, his skin paler than before.

-He acts as if he could see me. – He said in a very low voice. – Why didn't you tell me about this Molly? How could you hide this from me all along?

-It's not something I feel proud about. And you always missed something. –She said. John moved uncomfortably in the chair.

-M-Mo-Molly… I-Is he really? – He stuttered pointing at Sherlock with a shaking hand.

-Yes. – She said, and then looked back at Sherlock. – He is really looking at you, I'm not sure how you managed to project yourself, but now we both can see and hear you. – He felt tears stream down his cheeks and turned his gaze to the other side of the room. – I'm sorry this happened. When you asked me to help you fake your death I wasn't completely sure that it would work, but you were so sure. Later that day Mycroft called me and he had come to the same conclusion as me. You were not going to survive. We kept on with the plan, the chances were very little, but you wouldn't change your mind. I really expected you to be on the tiny percentage of surviving, but you died. Months passed before you entered the morgue one day, the day after your name was cleared, and I couldn't ignore you, I should have, you would have left earlier, but you were always very important for me and I let my feelings for you allow you to stay. I'm sorry.

Both men were looking at her, John's tears flowing freely from his eyes, Sherlock cleared his throat.

-And now what? Am I going to stay like this forever? – He chuckled- I don't believe in ghosts Molly! – John chuckled too.

-You don't have to stay. Now that you know you should be able to leave. – She fidgeted a little – Would you like me to give you two a moment alone? So you can say your good byes?

-No. – Said John trying to regain some composure. –I don't think I would be able to complete my phases if you leave. – He cleared his throat and wiped his eyes. – Sherlock I… You were my best friend, and I miss you so much… - fresh tears started flowing again from John's eyes, and this time Molly couldn't stop hers from falling. – I never thought I would be able to see you like this, to say good bye properly. But it turns out now I can. Good bye mate. I will always remember you, I learned a lot from you.

-It better serve you well John Watson, I will always be there, and I hope you'll be happy, Mary Morstan sounds like a great woman. And if you ever want to take another case, I will help you, I'll find a way.

-Ok, but be subtle, if you pay me a visit without letting me know it's you before, I'll make and exorcism. – Both men laughed this time and Molly couldn't help but giggle. – I'm serious Sherlock.

-I promise you'll know it's me. – Then Sherlock looked at her, his now smiling face making him look brighter.

-Is that it? - She said wiping her own eyes.

-Molly Hooper- said Sherlock walking towards her. - Thank you. I never had the chance to tell you how I felt, or to acknowledge my own feelings in the first place. I'm such a fool; I should have done something when you first ask me for coffee. – Molly blushed, her already flushed cheeks going redder with his words, his hand moved straight to her cheek, but he stopped before making contact – I'm an idiot, look at me, you've always looked at me, I once was able to reach and touch you and now I can't. Be happy Molly Hooper, promise you'll be happy. – He leaned down and pressed his ghostly cold lips against hers, he hoped that she would feel it. – I love you. – With a wide smile on his face Sherlock moved one step backwards, he looked at John once again and winked, his shape fading away slowly.

Ooooo

Molly Hooper was pathologist at Bart's hospital. She had chosen to work with dead people because she had a gift. She could see ghosts and talk with them. That alone helped her endure her work, as she most of the time worked alone in the lab, her "unusual" patients making her company during the long hours she stayed alone in the morgue, her latest companion had been the weirdest of them all.

Explaining her gift to John hadn't been easy, and the things that had happened after "The fall" were still very painful for them, but the doctor listened to her story. He started combining his work as a doctor with helping Greg Lestrade with cases, rumors said he was almost as good as Sherlock Holmes. The death of the world's only Consulting Detective was the reason he still worked with those cases, or that was what he told the media in the interviews, he was his 'inspiration'.

**Ok, so now I came out with a very sad idea, with **_**Halloween**_** coming up soon, I thought to make a creepy story, something to scare… but I ended up making this completely different more towards the angst than the horror or supernatural, it actually made me cry a little. I made this based on some image I saw on facebook, it said John finally asked Sherlock to tell him how he had faked his death, and Sherlock saying '**_**I didn't**_**' and that all season 3 had been a dream. So yeah… sorry if I hurt your feelings with this, you can blame that image (that looked a lot like something from tumblr), the story is not accurate with what the image said but, the idea came from there, you can also credit whoever had that idea and forward him/her/them to this story. Free tissues for every one! Feel free to leave a comment and express your sorrow, please don't hate me. Happy Halloween!**


End file.
